Amongst the Myst and Gravestones
by gothicblasphemer666
Summary: A story...that can be interpreted in a great many ways... a tragic tale...


amongstgravestones

Amongst the Myst and Gravestones

by Kara Reilly

DISCLAIMER:: As I wrote this story with no mention of names.... everything within the content of this story belongs to me... any problems F.O.A.D

NOTE - This is dedicated to a piece of my soul... the man you has given me a light to hold onto in this dark world of ours.... In love we are immortal... and this is also dedicated to a dear friend of mine, Sarah.... D & S if you read this you know who you are....   


To the light of my darkening ways,   
Through twilight, darkness and moonrise, my scarlet tears of emptiness fall down my face and onto the hollow ground which I stand upon. I stand out in the rain on this full moon lit night. I stand just outside my window, looking deep into the darkness as I watch the rain silently pour onto the glass, making a beautiful tapestry of images as it taps...taps...taps... Darkness envelops me as I sink further into the abyss of my mind. Haunting images of that fateful night, stab into me like thorns. The pain of the memory consumes me...   
You came to me one stormy night like this, and you lay me down amongst the mystical graveyard under a crescent moon. It was under that same luminous light that I swore you vows of my undying love "Never to part, lest jealous heaven stole our hearts." My heart was firing, full of a forgotten emotion which you had awoken with your soul. I used to sometimes lay awake beside you whilst you were sleeping and gaze upon your face...so calm....so generous. I always wanted to know what dreams kept you in such a peaceful sleep... The past we shared is but a painful memory now....   
I tumble down...down...down....into the abyss of my soul and the myst that surrounds me. My soul falls down...down...down... as it cries out for you , my love. I am forever bound to walk in your shadow, as I feel your pain sore right through me like the stabbing of a knife into my chest. I often visit the grave where we met, I often weep for what we had and could never have again. Dreaming away for a while, my spirit sighs in peace, gazing unto the stars. My soul will never sleep, it will never rest, until you are back in thy embrace once more... But then, my mind has flashed of memories I will to forget. The night in which, fate it seems, turned his gloomy head away and tore us apart.   
How the blood stained the ground...so much blood... My body limp to the event surrounding me and my eyes saw the world through a purple haze. The sound....bang....bang....bang...echoes. Then my thoughts dwelled upon you as I saw you running towards me, as I collapsed to the ground. Time itself had stopped and my soul was tempted by the gates of a beaming light.... but I did not leave you, my love.   
I have you in my dreams at night. You were holding my hand as we gazed upon the ever rising moon, but screams haunt my sleep. Then I awake and you're not mine. You were the hero, the guiding light to my darkening shadow. Now fate it seems has made me yours. I lay, looking at my hands, searching these lines and find no answer for our departed love... But I weep my love. You were but a hero to me, freeing me from my guilded cage. For the first time I caught a glimpse of a better world, but it was that world that destroyed us. Like the myst of midnight skies disappearing, leaving nothing but a trail of tears and emptiness.   
Do not stand at my grave and weep, my love. I am not there, I do not sleep. I will wait for you, my love, in the graveyard of ghostly cries. Right here in the graveyard under the moon lit skies. Fate can not tear us apart, nor heaven or hell seperate us. Our sould will be together in the winds of winter as we prance around the grave as two souls together, forever. Our souls together in eternity, so we may cheat fate and death once more and rise from below to up above... I love we are immortal...forever in eternity...   
From your Shadow in ghostly plains....   
XXX

***************************************   
To my ghostly goddess of beauty and myst,   
In a graveyard of Angels, where thou liest low, I am grieving and weeping a love once had. Black is symbolic of the shadow I walk in and I know my love, you are one of my shadows, gracing my soul. It comforts me when I am alone at night, but being unable to hold you, embrace you, is a fate far worse than death's pale painted face. I stand amongst the rain, amongst the moons beaming light as it mockingly smiles upon me. I face the heavens and scream out to you 'Come back to me, for I was born in love with thee so why should fate stand in between', but the sound of my voice echoes in the myst and reminds me of the nothingness surrounding me. I want to turn cold ice in my soul, got to freeze this pain inside. If only I could have wept in mourning by your side. I would have embraced you so tight that our sould would come together like running water to an open stream, and your pain would be no more.   
Death, spirit me away, for I have no desire to feel the pain fate has inflicted upon me... My love, wait for me in the graveyard where we first met under midnight skies... To me you are the wind that howls at night, the shadow that follows me and the presence that haunts me. My dreams are haunted by that fateful night...

FLASHBACK THOUGHTS :: Sitting here next to you. Holding you in my arms. Your black eyes full of pain, and the obvious emptiness that has consumed you. What can I do to stop the pain? You will survive this, I know you will...

Eternal darkness was bestowed upon you that night.... Can not believe you thought on me as your hero, your dark knight come to save you from the demons withing your soul. How can I be a hero? I could not even save you from Death himself as he laughed upon me as he tore your soul away from me. I should have been there to challenge fate, to fight destiny, but it's too late... too late...   
I often visit the graveyard where we met and gaze upon the spot where thou liest low beneath the dirt. I dream of you with me, standing beside me, haunting me. You are one shimmering flower in a field of thorns. How can I be strong enough to live without you, my love? You were the other half of my soul and I reminisce the love we had, but will never have again. Unless we may cheat fate once more beyond the grave, my love, and rise from this earth of myst and rain, to dance with the moon up above...   
But fate has never looked lightly upon us, and I fear our souls to be doomed.... I feel you by my side....you soul beckoning me to join you... but wait for me you must... Beauty slept and angels wept for your immortal soul as I let the night and myst claim you for their very own. 

"And I often sigh, I often wonder why 

I'm still here and still I cry. And I often cry 

I often spill a tear. Over you, not here 

But still you are so near 

Please ease my burden 

And I still remember, a memory and I weep 

In my broken sleep 

The scars they cut so deep 

Please ease my burden, please ease my pain" 

( "Sleepless" - Cradle of Filth) My love, wait for me amongst the gravestones and myst of ancient times and of memories bitter sweet, that fill my dreams. For even in death we will be together once more... For in love we are immortal...forever in eternity...   
  
From your Knight in mortal shades of grey   


(More coming from me soon... R&R please...) 


End file.
